The present invention relates to a board to board coupling structure, and more particularly to such a board to board coupling structure, which enables a plurality of panel assemblies to be coupled to one another, forming a folding collapsible display rack, screen, or partition wall.
There is a known board to board coupling structure for coupling panel assemblies into a folding collapsible display rack or the like. This coupling structure comprises a plurality of sliding rails and clamping plates. Each sliding track is inserted into a sliding groove at the frame structure of one panel assembly, and then is fixedly secured thereto at the desired elevation. The clamping plates are respectively clamped on a tubular shaft about which the installed panel assemblies are turned. The main drawback of this structure board to board coupling structure is that the clamping plates wear quickly with use. When the clamping plates start to wear, the coupled panel assembly may displace downwards with the respective clamping plates relative to the tubular shaft. Further, when the clamping plates start to wear, they tend to be disconnected from the tubular shaft by an external force.